Media content, such as television shows, movies and sporting events can be viewed on a number of different devices. Such content consumption devices may include, for example, television sets, smart phones, tablets as well as browsers on personal computers. A user may subscribe to one or more service offerings that provide access to specific content across one or more of the content consumption devices. For example, a TV provider, such as a cable TV, IPTV or satellite TV provider can provide access to different TV channels or programming according to a particular subscription package. Depending upon the user's subscription, they may be authorized to view the content on one or more different types of the content consumption devices across one or more distribution or delivery platforms.
Different distribution services may require media content to be submitted to the distribution service along with metadata describing the content. Further, a content provider may specify different access rights for the same content across different distribution services or delivery platforms. The metadata may also include information on the access rights of the content in respect of the various distribution services.
It would be desirable to have an additional or alternative uniform specification and associated system for efficiently ingesting media assets for subsequent distribution by a plurality of different distribution services or delivery platforms.